Not just Once
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Mumble was a bit late from his fishing trip and little Erik is now thinking that his father died and will never to be seen again. Gloria didn't sang Bridge of Light just once. Anonymous reviews are allowed. One-shot songfic.


Gloria and a week old Erik waits for Mumble to return from catching fish. Even if Gloria did catch some fish while Mumble seats their egg, it's time for Mumble to return the favor. It was almost night fall, the other penguins that came from their fishing trip came back home to their mates and chicks with fishes hanging from their beaks, all except for Mumble Happy Feet.

Erik looks up to his mommy "Mommy," Erik called out with his little squeaky voice "where's pa?"

Gloria was still looking at the horizon trying to look for her mate. Gloria shook her head "I don't know, sweetheart. But I'm sure his near and we'll be waiting for him."

As the moon rises from the horizon, Mumble is still no where to be seen. Erik crept closer to his mommy looking for comfort "Mommy," Gloria looks down again to see her son about to cry "what if something terrible happened to pa? Like, what if he was eaten by a Leopard Seal?" Erik was now about to cry.

Gloria shook her head and wipes off a tear from Erik's eyes with her flippers "Don't think about that, sweetheart."

Erik was now starting to cry "But what if pa never comes back? What if we don't see him again?"

"Erik, please don't think about that, I'm also worried about your daddy."

"But, mommy, it's late and, and what if pa doesn't come home?" Erik hugged his mother tightly

Gloria started humming a tune for that would comfort little Erik "Don't cry, sweety. Don't cry, mommy's here."

_When you think.._

_Hope is lost_

_And giving up.._

_Is all you got_

_Blue turns black_

_Your confident is cracked_

_There seems no turning back from here..._

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

_While the holliest stars can feel the strongest palpitations_

_That's when you can build the bridge of light_

_Thats what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's when you gotta be strong tonight_

_Only love build us a bridge of light_

_On your feet, i made a storm_

_You're convinced,that you're all alone_

_Look at stars, it's straight up the dark_

_You find your heart shine like the sun_

_Let's not let their anger get us lost_

_And the need to be right cause us way too high a costs_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you gotta be strong tonight..._

_Only love can build a bridge of light_

_Deep breath, take it on the chin_

_But don't forget to let the love back in..._

_That's when love turns nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's when you gotta be strong tonight_

_Cause only love can build a bridge of light_

_Only love can build a bridge of light_

_Only love can build us...the bridge of light..._

And soon they saw two penguins walking towards Emperor Land. One was a little penguin and the other one was a tall one. As soon as they saw a clear image of the two penguins, they saw Ramon and their beloved Mumble. The two of them are carrying fish for Gloria and Erik.

Erik ran towards Mumble and hugs his father "Pa! I thought I wouldn't see you again!"

Mumble chuckled "Sorry for me being late like this." Mumble looks at Gloria "Honey, I'm sorry but I got side tracked along the way." Mumble looks at the Adelie Penguin beside him

Ramon turned around "Well, I'm the one that is forming for the chikas! A-and I need Mumble's help. I mean who would ignore Mumble and his feet skills and me being a fabulous penguin in front of the chikas. Me and fluffy here were dancin' to attract the chikas for me." Ramon tipped his head up and places a flipper to his chin thinking about something

Gloria smirks "And how many chikas have you attracted?"

Ramon chuckled loudly and quickly frowns "None."

Mumbles smirked "Well, Erik, that's your Uncle Ramon." Erik walks behind Mumble as he looked at Ramon "Come on, Erik, don't be shy 'cause he's your fat Spanish uncle."

Ramon nodded "Yes, fluffy two. It's me! Your fat Spanish uncle Ram-" Ramon widens his eyes and touches his belly "Wait a minute! I'm not that fat!"

Erik let out a little squeaky laugh "Uncle Ramon is funny, pa!"

"Well, that's your uncle, Erik." Mumble said

Gloria just smiled at the father and son "Come on you two. Let's rest for the day." Both father and son smiled and nodded

"Mumble," Ramon called "can I stay with you guys for a while? I'm gonna go chika huntin' here at you place." Ramon's tongue was hanging from his beak

Mumble chukled "Alright, Ramon, since you're my best friend I'll let you stay with us."

"Thank you, amigo. Thank you." Ramon turned around "Now, if you excuse me, I'll go chika hunting!"

Erik walked toward his uncle and nudges him with his flipper "But, uncle, isn't everyone sleeping already?"

Ramon thinks for a second "Hhhmm, I think you're right, fluffy two. I need full energía for chika hunting tomorrow."

"Then let's sleep, Ramon. Come on, you owe me some rest." Mumble, Gloria, and Erik now walks to their place of rest along with Ramon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End<em>**

**_Anonymous reviews are allowed_**


End file.
